


Fucking Fridays

by Bearandleonardwrite, iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cum Play, Edging, Facials, Felching, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, Virgin Louis, baby boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of filthy, smutty oneshots prompted by the fact that there are over 25 sex- or kink-related words starting with F that make alliteration with Friday just <i>too</i> easy. Featuring marvels such as Femslash Friday, Fellatio Friday, Fetish Friday, and much, much more.</p><p>Updated on fucking Fridays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felching Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves watching Louis, all the time, especially when he's all soft and sweet and just _good._ It sort of makes him want to get Louis home and make him come over and over again. There's also sort of nothing stopping him. Louis comes four times and Harry rests satisfied knowing he's demonstrated just how worthy the love of his life is.
> 
> Specific tags include: anal sex, hand jobs, blow jobs, multiple orgasms, cum play, rimming, felching, top harry, bottom louis

Other than performing, charity work was definitely Louis’ favorite part of being a popstar. Recording was tedious, interviews were annoying, and promo is almost always absolutely shit. But charity work… now there was a part of the celebrity game that Louis could get on board with. It was endlessly amazing to him, that he could generate real money for real causes just by putting his name on it. By showing up at a given time on a given date, he could save lives. Just because of who he was.

Today's charity of choice was about music programs for underprivileged areas of London. Management had raised an eyebrow when he expressed interest- it wasn't as grand and noble as providing vaccines to third-world countries, certainly- but in the end it was something Louis believed in so he got his way. Plus, good publicity was always welcome, especially when it came to this bundle of mischief.

Harry and Niall were there too, as guests, milling around the ballroom the organization had rented out. There were tables everywhere filled with kids decked out in their Sunday best, clearly excited to be present at what was probably the nicest function they'd ever attended. The adults milled around in suits and cocktail dresses, talking to kids and shaking the hands of other adults and looking generally pleased as punch to be there.

"You look bored out of your mind," Niall murmured to Louis with a knowing smirk.

"I think I've shook everyone's hand. And I think I got that guy twice." Louis answered with a smirk of his own. "If only it was the kids we have to impress instead of the rich adults, eh? Tons more fun."

"I know," Niall agreed at once. "Look how stinking cute they are. Do you see that little girl over there at the piano? I think my heart is melting."

The little girl in question was a dark-haired girl in a lavender dress perched on the bench before a grand piano, legs swinging merrily. She can't have been more than six, and as Louis approached he could see the signs of hard wear in the satin and tulle of her dress. She looked up and clumsily pushed curls back out of her blue eyes as Louis sat beside her on the bench.

"Hi, I'm Louis," he said gently. "What's your name?"

"Emily," she replied with a little dimpled smile. "I know you. You're from Wonder Direction."

A grin broke out across Louis' face. "That's right, I am! You're very clever Emily."

"Thank you," she answers politely. She goes back to poking the keys on the piano and Louis almost thinks she's forgotten his presence until she continues without looking up. "We match."

After a moment of confusion Louis glances down and sees the lavender pocket square Harry had insisted made him look 'dapper.' "You're right, we do. Do you think we're twins?"

Emily giggled and pushed her curls back once more. "That's silly, you're like a hundred. I'm only six. We can't be twins!"

"Oh, of course. Smart thinking. Are you sure, though? I play piano too." Louis tried very hard to bite back a smile and maintain a serious expression for those inquisitive cerulean eyes.

"You do? I'm not very good. My hair always gets in my face and I get dis-distr-"

"Distracted? I know just what you mean, love, my hair gets in my face, too. Here, how about this," Louis said gently, plucking the lavender square from his breast pocket. "You look very pretty in purple, much prettier than me, so what do you say we make you a nice headband? Emily nodded and sat quietly as Louis fashioned her a headband not unlike the ones Harry wore. "There, that better?"

"Thank you!" Emik replied with an enthusiastic nod. "Will you play me a song, Louis?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely.... Budge over a bit, yeah? We old men need space." Emily giggles and complies, and Louis gets to work playing one of the three songs he knows by heart.

That's how Harry finds him, wandering back into the ballroom from where he'd been outside playing tag with some of the little boys. He recognizes the song as one of Louis' few and instantly finds the piano with his eyes, taking in the sight of Louis with hands dancing on the keys and tongue stuck out in concentration with a little girl tucked into his side.

It wasn't a familiar sight, exactly, but it was one Harry wouldn't mind seeing every day forever.

There's just so much goodness in Louis, so much beauty and kindness and giving and energy and tenderness. It gets hard for Harry to contain sometimes, because he wants to just tell everyone he passes until the whole world joins him in sitting back and admiring what he's like.

He tells Louis as much the second they've been dropped off at their house and the door has shut behind them. "You're so wonderful," he mumbles past the crush of their lips, backing Louis up against the wall in the foyer. "You're so kind to everyone, so good."

"I'm the worst nightmare of everyone that works with me," Louis snorts, nipping at Harry's bottom lip.

"Not mine, you're the man of my dreams."

"And you're a sentimental cheeseball. What brought all this on? Not that I mind," he added as Harry ground his pelvis into Louis' own.

"Just watching you tonight. Saw you playing piano with that little girl."

He's trailing kisses down Louis' neck and the juxtaposition makes him laugh breathily. "I'm not sure you're allowed to talk about me socializing with children while you're doing that."

"But you looked so sweet though!"

"You just like watching my hands when I play," Louis teased. "Is that what's got you mauling me? Thinking about all the things I do with these hands?"

Harry gives him an especially deep kiss, his tongue tracing the roof of Louis' mouth slowly. "Close," he says when he pulls back. "Right idea, wrong hands. I'm more just thinking about all the things I want to do with _my_ hands," he murmured, trailing his hands down Louis' torso and over the growing bulge in his trousers.

Louis inhales sharply at the contact, head falling back into the wall. Harry's not letting up; he digs the heel of his hand into Louis' crotch before snaking his hand underneath Louis' pants. Louis lets out the tiniest of moans at the skin on skin contact. Harry's just fingering over his cock, not enough room to work him over properly, but enough to bring him to full hardness. "Shit, Haz, I think I get the point."  His voice is high and breathy, even though he's trying his best to keep it normal.

Harry brings his lips to Louis' ear, voice low and gravelly, "yeah? I don't think you do, 'cause I'm not close to finished yet." He removes his hand from Louis' trousers before undoing the zip and pushing them down to mid-thigh. He plays with the head of Louis' cock a bit, thumbing at the slit and circling his fingers around. Slowly, Harry starts stroking Louis with a loose fist, applying very little pressure. He's reveling in Louis' little gasps and frustrated groans. And then he drops to his knees.

Harry looks up at Louis coyly through his lashes. "Also, thought a bit about what I wanted to do with my mouth," he says smugly, smirk playing on his lips. He swallows Louis' down in one go, effectively cutting off his witty retort.

Harry's got one hand fisted around the base of Louis' cock, the other digging into Louis' hip, and he's working his mouth around the tip. He dips his tongue into the slit, circles his tongue around the head, then licks up the sensitive underside.

Louis drops his hands down to Harry's head, one hand combing the hair away from his face and the other pulling at the curls at the base of Harry's neck. "Babe, you gotta--fuck. You gotta stop. I'm not gonna last."

Harry apparently has no intention of stopping. "Well I didn't get on my knees so you could _not_ come."

"We've had enough quickies in doorways and handys in hallways, Haz. We've got all night and an empty house. Why don't we go upstairs and have a proper go?"

"I don't care about proper," Harry replied, a little poutily, giving Louis' cock innocent kitten licks that were really anything but innocent. "I just wanna make you come. I just want you to come for me."

Louis' got a clever response on the tip of his tongue, but it's quickly replaced with a moan when Harry takes Louis' cock back into his mouth. This time he doesn't just play with the tip, he goes down until his lips meet his fist. He starts to bob his head up and down, twisting his hand at the base of Louis' cock.

Harry removes his hand from Louis' cock and grabs hold of both of Louis' hips, digging his nails in. He looks up at Louis while he moves his mouth lower, not stopping until Louis' cock hits the back of his throat. Louis tightens his grip on Harry's hair, pulling a little. Harry moans around his cock, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Harry pulls off to catch his breath, then takes all of Louis down in one go, his nose to Louis' pelvis. He swallows again and relishes in the fact that Louis' legs have started to shake.

"Hazza, I'm not. Would you. Fuck," Louis' passed coherent and Harry loves it. Harry swallows around Louis' cock once more, then hums around him, and that's it. Louis pulls on Harry's hair hard enough for him to get the gist, and he pulls back enough to not choke on Louis' cum. When Louis' panting above him and pushing at him from over-sensitivity, Harry releases Louis' cock gently. He looks up at Louis, a glint in his eyes, and deliberately swallows.

“So you’re telling me,” remarked Louis when he had the breath, “that all I have to do is go to a charity event and look nice and I get blown like _that?_ Because that was totally worth agreeing to do a stupid pocket square.”

Harry actually looks a little offended, gazing up at Lois with wide eyes. “Louis. You really think that I’m going to stop at a blow job? You’re an _angel,_ I’m not going to just blow you for ten minutes and let that be my entire message.”

Louis is lost. “I’m lost.”

“I want to really treat you,” Harry murmured, standing and pressing soft, still-passionate kisses to Louis’ mouth with his own reddened lips. “Like you deserve. Can I fuck you, Lou?”

The words make butterflies erupt in Louis’ stomach. His greatest joy has always been taking care of Harry, working him over and pulling him apart and making him feel so good he could hardly stand it. It was a powerful feeling, to love someone so much that you want to take control and play their body like an instrument. Now here was Harry, asking to do just that, for him.

The frantic nodding of his head makes it hard for Louis to kiss Harry with proper enthusiasm, but he manages. “Of course, fuck,” he replies breathlessly, because in all of these years he’s never said no to an offer like that.

Harry smiles and breaks away to push Louis’ pants and trousers the rest of the way down his legs and  start working on removing his socks and shoes for him. “Might as well get your kit off, then,” he says with a dimpled smile even as Louis shrugs his jacket off and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Won’t be needing any clothes for the rest of the night.”

“You’re not going to fuss at me for leaving my nice clothes all over the house?” Louis teased.

“Technically _I’m_ leaving your clothes all over the house,” answered Harry, then hoisted Louis up until he had his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and carried him towards the stairs and up to their bedroom.

Harry kicks the door closed behind them -it still weirds him out, having sex with the door open, no matter how many times Louis teases him for it- and sits Louis on the edge of the bed before stepping back and shrugging out of his jacket as quick as he can. Louis helpfully starts with the buttons of his dress shirt while Harry unfastens his belt and kicks out of his trousers. Or at least he tries to, until they get caught on the shoes he forgot to remove first and stumbles, and Louis snorts a laugh at him.

“What kind of plans do you have for me, that you’re literally tripping over yourself?” he asks cheekily, finishing the last of the buttons and leaning back on his hands to watch Harry struggle out of the rest of his clothing.

Louis’ whole body is on display like that, all curves and tan skin and mouthwatering temptation, and it distracts Harry for a long moment before he can manage an answer. “Don’t really have a particular plan. Just making you feel good, really.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not going to fight you if that’s what your little heart is set on.”

Harry smiles beautifully at him, obviously appeased, and leans down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. Louis breaks the kiss and scoots back until he's in the middle of the bed, laid out for Harry. Harry greedily takes in Louis' body, his bulging biceps, the cut of his abs, the thickness of his thighs.

"Fuck," Harry says under his breath before resting himself between Louis' legs. He leans forward and kisses Louis again, this time exploring Louis' mouth with his tongue. He pulls away with a nip to Louis' bottom lip and grabs the lube from the bedside table.

Harry sits back on his haunches and Louis. "You're so beautiful," he says reverently before ducking his head and slicking up three of his fingers. He doesn't let Louis respond, just brings his fingers down to trace around Louis' rim. Slowly, he pushes two fingers in past the tight ring of muscle.

Louis lets out a small grunt at the intrusion, but clenches around Harry's fingers when he goes to pull them. "I'm good, just get on with it." Harry quirks an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything.

Harry starts to fuck his fingers in and out of Louis, scissoring them every so often. He drops his gaze to watch his fingers disappear inside Louis, but decides quickly that's not the best idea. This isn't about him, it's about Louis, and watching that is making his own cock twitch in a way that’s too demanding when he’s trying to focus on someone else.

He’s watching Louis carefully, because it’s been a while since the last time he’d had Harry inside of him and he’s tight. Not that he’d ever admit it if he were actually uncomfortable- he’s far too stoic for that. Harry just takes it upon himself to pay more attention to the cues of Louis’ body rather than the impatient huffs or haughty denials coming out of his mouth. He waits until the muscles of Louis’ torso have relaxed before he slides a third finger in along the others, and gives the tight clench of Louis’ body a couple of gentle pumps before crooking all three fingers on an upstroke.

Louis moans beautifully, and arches up a little, before bucking back onto Harry's fingers. Harry crooks his fingers again, and rubs the pads of his fingers against that spot briefly. Abruptly, he pulls his fingers out, ignoring Louis' whine, and wipes them on the bed sheets.

Harry fishes lube out of the bedside table and slicks up his cock before lining himself up at Louis' hole. "You ready?" He asks.

Louis just nods his head and hums, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry slowly pushes in, rocking his hips in short, gentle pumps, and moans at the feeling of Louis around him, hot and tight. He braces his hands on either side of Louis' face once he's fully sheathed. For a long minute Louis’ body is tense, his eyes squeezed shut in discomfort, but then he relaxes and opens his eyes so Harry can see that he’s ready and builds up a rhythm of fucking into Louis slow but deep.

After a bit, Louis starts to fuck back against him, his nails digging into the back of Harry's neck. "C'mon, Haz. Fuck me properly."

Harry slows his pace, barely moving, and looks at Louis, eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you said I could take care of you? I'm going to take care of you."

Louis grunt, but doesn't say anything else so Harry goes back to his previous rhythm. He goes a bit faster, a bit harder, wanting to give Louis what he needs. If the moans escaping his mouth are anything to go by, he's pretty sure he's got it covered.

Louis removes one hand from around Harry's neck and tries to bring it down to his cock. Which. No. Harry grabs both of Louis hands and pins them to bed above his head. "No, Lou. I'm doing it. No touching."  Harry's pretty sure Louis' pouting now, but he just leans forward and gives Louis a filthy kiss to distract him.

Harry grips both of Louis' wrist in one hand and brings the other down to feel at Louis' sides, his chest. He picks up the pace, fucking into Louis fast and deep, and changes angle. He knows he's got it when Louis cries out at a particularly hard thrust. He keeps that position, fucking into him harder.

They're not really kissing anymore, just panting and moaning into each other's mouths. Louis whines into his mouth and lets his head fall back against the pillows. "I'm close again, baby."

“Come whenever you want.” Harry wants to kiss Louis’ mouth so Louis knows that he means it, but all he can get is the underside of his jaw so he kisses that instead.

“Can I ride you?” Louis asks hopefully. “Fuck. You feel ridiculously good, I’m like an inch from the edge. Let me up, I want to ride you-”

“You’re not really understanding how serious I am when I say I want to treat you,” Harry whined, making no motion to move off of his place atop Louis, no matter how hard the older boy wriggled in protest. “Just lie back. Relax. It’s not taking care of you if I let you do all the work!”

“I’m still getting fucked, Harry, I just love that angle you know it- shit! Shit, _shit!”_ His protests get cut off because Harry starts snapping his hips forward even quicker and suddenly Louis’ attention is on arching his body in any kind of way Harry will let him just to get closer to the sensation. And then he’s coming again, hips bucking up to seek insufficient friction between Harry’s stomach and his own as he fucks down onto Harry’s cock.

Harry grins very smugly as Louis stops squirming and releases his grip on Louis’ wrists. He angles his body up so there’s more space between them and slows his hips to a gentler rhythm, backing off the intensity to give Louis time to recover. “Good?”

“I’ve had worse days,” smirked Louis, not opening his eyes. “You gonna come for me now, love?”

“Not yet,” Harry answered after only a slight hesitation.

That made Louis slit his eyes open a tiny bit to take in his lover’s expression. “Babe, I’m winning by two orgasms. You can come now, you deserve it.”

“Not done with you yet.” Harry leans down once more and sucks a love bite into Louis’ chest, below the scrawl of his tattoo and out of sight from prying fans’ eyes. “Now will you you stop being a twat and just tell me how you want me to fuck you next?”

“You’re unquenchable,” Louis moans, but Harry is still dragging across his prostate even with these slow thrusts and thank god for the vivacity of youth because he can already feel his energy and arousal preparing to kick up again.

“Yes, yes I am. Now talk before I have to torture it out of you.”

Louis rolls his eyes at that, because the idea of Harry forcibly drawing information out of anyone, much less him, was ridiculous. “I suppose riding you is still out of the question? Thought so,” he interrupts before Harry can even get out the sarcastic reply that’s surely about to follow the eye roll he gave. “Then fuck me from behind, yeah? Make me feel it for days, how much you love me.”

It makes Harry’s pulse pound a little harder, and he catches Louis’ mouth in a slow kiss to give his slowly scrambling brain a chance to come up with a response. “It would be my pleasure.”

Gently, Harry pulls out and Louis eagerly switched positions so he's on his hands and knees. Harry drapes himself over Louis' back and sucks a mark into his shoulder. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," he whispers into Louis' ear before leaving a trail of kisses and nips down Louis' back.

Harry palms at Louis' arse cheeks, squeezing them lightly and then spreading them to run his thumb over Louis' hole, now slightly gaping and puffy. Louis pushes himself back into Harry's hands; his way of saying 'hurry up.' Always impatient.

Finally, after what seems like ages to Louis, Harry lines himself up and pushes into Louis' waiting body. Harry's not being slow and sweet this time; he knows that's not what Louis wants and this is all about him- he's willing to put his desires aside to make his boy feel good.

Harry picks up a steady pace of fucking into Louis hard and fast. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is nestled inside Louis' heat, before slamming in and grinding his hips against Louis' bum. The angle he's got going must be perfect because Louis' whimpering and moaning, face smushed into the bed sheets.

After a bit, Louis drops down to his elbows, arse up and beautifully presented for Harry. Louis' got tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and his fringe is plastered to his face. He's whining now with every thrust and Harry's loving every minute of it. There's not much Harry enjoys more than making Louis feel good, and it's making him feel just as fantastically good.

Harry knows Louis' getting close. He can tell from the high whines in the back of his throat, the way Louis' body's trembling beneath him. Harry adjusts the angle, lays himself over Louis' back, and finally hits what he's been waiting for. Louis cries out beautifully, tears streaming down his face now, and gets out, "fuck. Harry, right--nngh. Right there, baby."

Harry picks up his pace, goes in harder, grinds in deeper. He bites down, hard, on Louis' shoulder before sucking a bruise into the skin there. Louis starts fucking back into Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Harry's trying to calm himself down, just hold on a bit longer. He wants to make Louis come again. This is all about Louis. He knows Louis' almost there, just a few more moments and-- Louis squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth falls open, a deep guttural moan escaping his lips. Louis' body jerks beneath Harry as he comes again, just a few dribbles on the bed sheets below him, before he goes lax under Harry.

He keeps shuddering and Harry keeps moving, ignoring the fact that he can feel his stomach trembling with the need to come himself. It's just that Louis' spent the last few minutes moaning and crying out to tell Harry that he's making him feel so good, fucking him just right, and that as ever has him right in the edge.

Louis knows it, too. "Come on, baby," he croons over his shoulder, dredging up some energy to reach back and put his hand on Harry's where it rests on his hip. "You've done so well. Come on."

"No, no, I'm fine," Harry panted. "I can keep going-"

But Louis is smarter than that, and he smiled a tiny bit before clenching around Harry and begging, "Come inside me, Hazza, please?"

Maybe it's his need to please, or maybe he was just kidding himself when he said he could hold on, but in two more thrusts Harry is digging his nails into Louis' hips and pulling their hips together hard enough that Louis' grip on the sheets is interrupted and he becomes pliant under Harry's direction. "Shit. Fuck, sorry," Harry gasped as he came, unable to stop fucking himself through his orgasm no matter how many times he muttered apologies.

"You don't have to apologize," Louis insisted, lacing his fingers through Harry's on his hip. "You're three for one, that's still a damn good job."

"Could have at least asked where you want me to finish," Harry murmured, though he knows what Louis' answer would have been. He loves it when Harry fills him up, and of course it isn't bad for Harry, either. It's a beautiful sight, seeing Louis' all fucked out and dripping with _Harry._

He pulls out to look, watching his softening cock slide out. It makes him smile, as it always does, and as usual he can't help but lean forward to press a kiss to Louis' entrance. Pulling back, just the tiniest bit, he watches as his cum leaks out of Louis' hole. Harry untangles his hands from Louis' and brings one of them to rest on Louis' arse cheek. With the other hand, he thumbs over Louis' hole, pressing it in ever so slightly and forcing his cum back in side.

Louis inhales sharply at the contact and tries to pull away, but decides against it and pushes back into Harry's hands. "What are you doing, Haz?" He says, his voice breaking on the last word.

Harry smiles at Louis beautifully and slides his thumb out. "Just playing a bit. Wanna make you feel good still." With that, Harry leans forward and laps up his cum that has dripped down the inside of Louis' thighs. He sucks a kiss into his thigh before licking a stripe up Louis' crack.

Harry pushes his tongue inside Louis' hole and licks around his velvety walls. He laps up his cum that's still leaking out and sucks at Louis' rim. Louis' fisting his hands in the sheets, whining high pitched and pushing back into Harry's mouth. Harry sucks and nibbles at Louis' rim, dipping his tongue in every so often, until the only taste on his tongue is Louis and Louis is clean of his cum.

Suddenly there’s overheated flesh pressing against his cheekbones and Harry realizes that Louis is pressing his hips down to force Harry’s tongue further inside of him. Harry’s eyes flick up and he can see through the frame of Louis’ thighs his twitching cock, and beyond that a lip being bitten red.

“Are you- should I-?” Harry offered immediately, enthusiasm clouding his ability to get the words out the way he wants to.

Louis pries his eyes open. _“Three_ orgasms, Harry. You do realize that at some point I’m going to be physically incapable of coming any more?”

“Yeah, well. You’ve brought me to four before!”

“Yeah, after I’ve tortured you for a week,” Louis snorted. “I barely came at all the last time.”

Harry heaved an enormous sigh and pressed tiny kisses to one of Louis’ hipbones. “Okay, I won’t push you. I wish we didn’t have to wait so long between. I wish I could just make you come over and over again, back to back, forever. You deserve to feel that good all the time.”

He’s got his cheek resting on Louis’ thigh, eyelashes fluttering on tan skin with every blink, and either that or the sentiment (or maybe the cum on his jawline) has Louis caving as usual. “Well,” he says softly, stroking beautiful soft curls, “maybe just one more.”

Green eyes light up and Harry’s back to work- or pleasure, more like- in an instant.

They have to work harder for this one, Harry spending long minutes and firm hands to massage Louis’ prostate from the inside and out. Louis’ brow is furrowed in pleasure and concentration, Harry’s fingers aching but determined to coax just one more orgasm from the man he adored.

Finally, _finally,_ Louis gives an exhausted tap to Harry’s cheek in warning. He comes dry with a pitiful moan of Harry’s name, then grins at the ceiling with his eyes still closed. “You got it, baby. You got your four.”

“I got _your_ four,” Harry corrected, crawling up to lie on the pillows next to Louis and for the first time in what feels like hours he isn’t touching anything below Louis’ waist.  He’d check the clock but quite frankly he’s too tired. He’s not even a fraction of as wrecked as Louis appears to be, though, and he loves it enough that Harry feels like he might be glowing with pride.

“What a champ,” Louis murmured, puckering his mouth for a kiss that Harry gives him- gently, as if Louis might combust if at all stimulated. He just might. “If you try to wake me up with a blow job in the morning, though, I will push you right off this bed.”

“I think I’ll wake you up with a shower,” Harry remarks, pulling the sheet up over Louis so that he can cuddle in close without putting his arms in three orgasms’ worth of mess. “Something tells me you don’t feel like getting cleaned up tonight.”

“You’d be gentle with me,” answers Louis dreamily, like he’s already halfway to sleep. “You’re always so good to me.”

“You deserve nice things.”

“You’re a nice thing.”

“You’re loopy, Lou.”

“So what if I am? My boyfriend just fucked me so well I came four times. I can be cheesy if I want.” Harry hummed in response so Louis twitches his fingers in Harry’s hair like a tired caress. “I like him. He’s nice. I should marry him.”

Harry doesn’t answer. He knows better than to respond to nearly-unconscious proposals, because if he replied to every one of those Louis would have to buy him a hundred diamond rings. Louis doesn’t need him to answer, anyways. He has his ‘yes’ in the hundred other proposals that have spilled from Harry’s own lips, and the countless millions that they’ve shared silently in glances and touches and little things.

Harry’s feeling pretty cheesy himself, and opens his mouth to say all that as he cranes his head to look at Louis from his place in the crook of that slender arm, but Louis is already fast asleep. There’s sweat still shining on his skin and the flush has yet to leave him, but he’s long gone, hands stilled in Harry’s hair and mouth lolled open in blissful peace.

With one final, featherlight kiss to Louis’ chest, Harry closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the warm cocoon of Louis’ embrace. It’s a pretty good place to be, if he does say so himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the two of us (sordid though we are) on tumblr!
> 
> erikabearikuh | tumblr  
> canonlarry | tumblr


	2. French Kiss Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 year-olds Harry and Louis keep hearing that they're "too young to understand love" but when Harry's mum is out of town and they have the house to themselves, the rush of blood through their veins feels a lot like love. Louis' never been properly snogged before but Harry's a very good teacher, and if one them comes in his pants, well, far be it from his boyfriend to let him be the only one.
> 
> TAGS: masturbation, accidental orgasm, making out, virgin harry, virgin louis, underage, first time, baby boyfriends

When Harry’s mum had announced that she would be going out of town overnight to stay with his grandmother after her knee surgery, he hadn’t thought that much about it. She’d left him overnight before with Gemma, knowing that they were both good kids and she wouldn’t come back to a burning pile of rubble instead of a house. Harry wasn’t even the party-throwing type, even if Gemma _did_ get on board, so he was planning on spending this mum-free night just like he did most others: sitting in his room playing video games.

But Gemma apparently had other ideas. “Hey, Harry,” she called through his door with a rap of her knuckles. “You decent?”

He was wearing boxers and pajamas, which was close enough. “Yeah, you can come in.”

Blue hair and curious eyes appeared through the crack in the door. “Eww, put a shirt on. I hope you cover up your nipples before your pizza get here.”

 _“My_ pizza?” Harry questioned. “Not ‘our?’”

“Yeah, change of plans. I’m going to go over to Tyler’s for the night. Don’t tell mom, okay?”

“Oh- okay. Yeah, sure. Um. Have a fun time,” Harry stuttered, surprised at this distinctly un-Gemmalike behavior. Tyler was her boyfriend and she was definitely _not_ allowed to be spending the night at his house.

“Money for the pizza’s on the counter!” was her only reply.

As soon as the front door had slammed behind her though, Harry was getting ideas of his own. Gemma wasn’t the only one with a boyfriend; he and Louis had been dating for four months now, and despite everyone’s teasing they were very much in love. How could anyone not be in love with Louis? He was the center of the universe, Harry was fairly certain.

He picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Hazza! What’s up?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Oh. Uhm… no, I was just hanging out at home. Wild Friday night, I know. Why?”

Harry’s heart started to beat a little harder. “Uhm. Well, do you think that your mum would let you have a sleepover at Liam’s tonight?”

“Liam’s? He didn’t mention wanting to do a sleepover. Uh, yeah, probably. Should I come over to Liam’s, then?”

“No,” Harry said nervously. “Come over to mine.”

There’s a long pause. “I don’t-?”

“My mum is out of town and Gemma’s at her boyfriend’s so tell your mum you’re going to Liam’s, and then come spend the night with me,” he said all at once, lest his nerve fail him halfway.

“Oh. _Oh._ Do you- oh. Um, yeah, okay, I’ll be right over,” Louis replied breathlessly, and then with a click and a dial tone, he was gone.

He’s at Harry’s house in less than twenty minutes, and the kiss he presses to Harry’s mouth is tentative, shaky. “Hey, babe.”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and exhales, trying to push out the nervousness they both feel. It hangs unspoken in the air that this is new territory for them. They’ve been taking it slow, chaste kisses and sweet ‘I love you’s and sweaty palms pressed together as their fingers intertwine. Now suddenly a whole night in an empty house stretches before them and Harry’s maybe never felt so unsure in all of his fourteen years.

Louis must know that, too, because he does what Louis always does when Harry needs calming. “I’m starving. Do you have any food, or do I have to just eat you up instead?” he says easily, until Harry giggles and some of the tension leaks from the room.

“Could do both if you wanted,” he cheekily replies, “but I do have pizza if you want some.”

After they’ve rustled up drinks and loaded paper plates with slices, the two teens fall onto the couch together and cuddle in close, arguing for a while over the remote before finally settling on watching last night’s episode of X Factor. They munch in silence except for Harry’s occasional coos of support and Louis’ near-constant string of snark.

Once they've finished eating, Harry snuggles in closer to Louis and rests his head on Louis' shoulder; he's not one for a mess, but he’s got his boyfriend here and he figures he can clean up after Louis' gone. He turns his head into Louis' neck and places a gentle kiss there, swiping his tongue over the spot when he's done. Louis freezes for a moment- this is new territory for them- but quickly relaxes again and threads his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry kisses the spot again and then pulls back to look Louis in the eye. "That ok?" He asks tentatively.

Louis swallows hard but nods nonetheless. He leans in close and kisses Harry briefly on the lips. "Yeah, babe. That's good."

Harry hums and catches Louis' lips again, this time moving his lips against Louis' but not breaching his mouth with his tongue. He presses closer, wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders and kisses him harder. All of the sudden, he's desperate and needy; he just wants to be as close to Louis as he can get.

Louis pulls back again and he already seems a bit breathless. "Hey, uhm. I wanna keep kissing you, but I don't--" He cuts himself off and ducks his head down to hide his blush. "I've never had a proper kiss before, yeah? And I'm just afraid it'll be terrible."

Harry internally rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. He's very much aware that Louis has never taken the next step, but he doesn't think it could ever be bad. Carefully so as not to startle Louis, he swings a leg over and sits in his lap, effectively straddling him. Louis looks up, shocked, but doesn't say anything.

"It's alright, Lou. I know you've never, but I wanna teach you. I know you won't be bad. Nothing with you could ever be bad." Harry places his hands on Louis' shoulders and thumbs at his collarbones. "I love you, you know. It'll be fine."

Louis hesitates briefly, but finally he gives a single nod and looks Harry straight in the eye. "Yeah, ok. I love you, too, babe. I trust you."

Harry smiles beautifully at Louis before he leans in and kisses him again. He starts out slow, just their lips moving against each other and his hands still on Louis' shoulder. Surprisingly, Louis' the one who gets impatient. He fists one hand in Harry's hair, the other around his waist, and pulls Harry flush against him, kissing him harder.

Harry licks out at Louis' bottom lip asking to enter, which Louis quickly accommodates. Louis opens his mouth and then just kind of freezes. It's kind of cute, really it is, but Harry's a little too into this to stop; plus he knows if Louis really wanted to stop, he would speak up. He slides his tongue into Louis' mouth, licking along the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth before massaging Louis' tongue with his own.

That gets Louis going. Louis tangles his tongue with Harry's for just a moment and then sucks Harry's tongue into mouth, reveling in the moan Harry releases. Harry pulls back far enough to nip and lick at Louis' lip. He wraps his arms around Louis' neck and digs his fingernails in when he sees the fire in Louis' eyes. He's never seen his boyfriend like this and he's never seen Louis look at him like he actually wants to devour him. It sends a thrill down his spine.

"Okay?" Louis asks, voice high and breathy. Harry nods frantically before going in to kiss him again. This time the kiss is filled with passion and intensity. Little moans and whimpers passing between their mouths, their tongues tangling together perfectly, and Louis nipping at Harry's tongue and lips every so often.

Harry is so screwed. He can already feel himself starting to harden in his sweat pants. He's kissed people before, but none of them were _Louis_  and suddenly he just _wants._ His desperation only increases when he feels Louis' hard cock pressed up against his bum.

“Oh god,” he can’t help but gasp into Louis’ mouth. “Oh, fuck.”

Louis pulls back too, his face flushed with want or embarrassment or both. “Um.”

It shouldn’t be this difficult, really it shouldn’t, because they’re both teenage boys and this happens literally all the time. They see something vaguely phallic and they get hard. The wind blows and they get hard. It’s just that they’ve never gotten hard when they were together, making out, with Harry in Louis’ lap and no one around and no rules to live by.

“Do you want to- um. We should talk,” Harry says with a nervous laugh. “Cause like. We haven’t talked about this before.”

“Right.” Louis nods slowly but makes no move to push Harry off of his lap.

Okay, so apparently they were going to have this conversation with hard-ons pressed against one another. Fair enough. “Well I’ve never, like. And you haven’t either.”

“Right.”

“But I mean, like. We _could,”_ Harry continues breathily. “Cause like, I love you and I trust you. And obviously I want you and all.”

“Right, me too, yeah. Love you loads,” Louis rushes to agree. “I wouldn’t want to do that with anyone else but you, Haz.” Harry smiles sheepishly but can’t seem to find a reply, so Louis clears his throat and tries desperately not to sound as terrified as he is. “I brought some, like, stuff.”

“S-stuff?” Harry squeaks.

“Uhm, yeah. Condoms. And Lube.” Louis’ face has got to be on fire now. He can feel himself melting. He’s a puddle of embarrassment now, surely.

Harry looks just as mortified. “L-lube? I- I mean I wasn’t- oh god.”

“I didn’t know what you wanted, was all, and I figured better safe than sorry, and-” Louis breaks off with a weak laugh, his head falling back against the couch cushions. “Oh my god I’m so nervous.”

“Jesus, me too.”

“Maybe we should just… wait?”

“Oh thank god you said that,” Harry blurted out, clutching his chest and heaving a big inhale and exhale. “I think maybe we should. I mean I love you obviously and I want to do that with you-”

“Yes, exactly-”

“-but I’m just really-”

“-nervous,” they finished together, then laughed.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and tugs him closer in a tight hug. “We’ll wait. Just because we want it doesn’t mean we’re ready for it, right? We should both be really comfortable and ready before we move on to doing… new stuff.”

“Exactly,” Harry said with another relieved exhale. “I don’t want to be so anxious I can’t breathe the first time I have your cock inside me.”

They both feel Louis’ cock twitch at that, but now it just makes them laugh. “Okay, so what’s our boundaries for tonight?”

“Well I think cuddling is a definite yes,” Harry said thoughtfully.

“Cuddling’s always a yes. And maybe we could keep making out? Because I like that,” Louis grins.

Harry grins back and leans in for a kiss, running his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip a little teasingly. “I noticed. Yeah, that’s good too. So just like, no touching each other’s cocks yet?”

“Sounds perfect, love.”

A more chaste kiss this time. “Okay, good. Can we move to the bed, though? My bum is going numb from sitting like this.”

Harry wriggled around and Louis flicked his eyes up to the ceiling in a silent prayer. “What’s this?” he answered breathily. “We’ve just set our boundaries and already you’re trying to get me into bed? Shame on you, Harold.” He doesn’t give Harry a chance to defend his honor, just playfully dumps him on the floor and takes off in the direction of Harry’s bedroom. Harry chases after, finding Louis already in bed under the covers, lying on his side and waiting for Harry to join him.

He does, shyly, lying on his side also so that they’re face to face, noses centimeters apart. “Feels like I’m so far away from you now,” he murmurs with a little smile, “after the way you were taking advantage of me out there.”

 _“You_ were the one on _my_ lap,” Louis pointed out, but rolls over onto his back nonetheless. “Cuddle in, then.”

It takes less than ten seconds for Harry to wave their bodies together, burrowing into Louis’ side with his head resting on Louis’ shoulder. One arm was slung across Louis’ waist and he twisted his hips forward so he could trap one of Louis’ thighs between his own. Louis rests one hand on the wrist at his waist and buries the other in Harry’s curls and they both sigh contentedly. This is their sweet spot.

“You know,” Harry says after a moment of quiet breathing, “you’re not half bad at snogging considering that was your first time.”

“Seemed to do alright by you,” Louis replied smugly, and there is most definitely a smirk on his face visible even in the dim light of the room.

Harry scowls in mock offense. “Maybe I was getting hard over something else. Like… pizza. Or X Factor. Might not have been you at all.”

“Hmm. Well, let’s see then, yeah? For science?” Louis gently tugs Harry’s hair until his head tilts back and he can get access to Harry’s mouth once more. The younger boy is mewling his pleasure before their lips even meet.

It’s somehow even hotter now, with the pressure of ‘how far’ lifted from their shoulders. Or maybe it’s the fact that they’re horizontal now and they can feel each other’s bodies from head to toe. Either way, before a minute is up they’re both hard again, pressed into the other’s hip, breath panting between kisses like they’re running out of air.

Louis bends the knee of the leg caught between Harry’s thighs until he’s pressing more firmly against the bulge in Harry’s sweats, and the touch leaves Harry scrambling. He scoots so he’s laying on top of Louis now, rutting lazily into his hipbone as the kisses drew on. “Why do you make everything so fucking hot?” he groaned at Louis, rubbing his hips down even harder.

 _“Me?_ You’re the one who’s getting himself off on me, Jesus.” Louis’ voice is a little more gravelly than usual, arousal making it hard to focus. His own cock is getting indirect attention whenever one of Harry’s ruts brushed his hip over Louis’ crotch, and somehow the fact that it’s an accident makes it even hotter.

“Is this- okay? Should I stop?” Harry asks, suddenly nervous. “I can stop. I’ll go take a shower or something.”

“Don’t stop,” Louis murmured at once, and stole any further protests right off of Harry’s lips with a brush of his own.

He feels the moment that the rocking of Harry’s hips changes, goes from an absentminded ‘this feels good’ to a purposeful chase of an impending high. Harry’s motions are getting harder, faster, his mouth getting less and less focused on kissing Louis as it got occupied with whimpers and breathy little gasps. Soon he’s not kissing at all, just letting their lips lie open against one another as he moans from somewhere deep in his chest.

Louis swallows, hard, memorizing the sound. “Are you gonna-?”

“Please, Louis?”

He nods in an instant, stomach flip-flopping excitedly at the idea. Harry was going to come. He was rubbing his cock against Louis’ body and it was turning him on so much that _he was going to come._ How could he say no to that?

In one of those inspired moments of zero thought and all action Louis reaches down with both hands and slides them beneath the fabric of Harry’s sweats to cup his bum, fingers pressing into the soft flesh, and is rewarded with the loud keen that Harry lets out. “Louis, please,” he whimpers desperately. “I’m gonna- I-”

“So do it, then, baby,” Louis says softly. “Come for me.”

Fifteen seconds later, Harry does, hands scrabbling and hips rough and sloppy as he digs his thrusts into Louis’ hip and rides out his orgasm. “Oh fuck,” he says like it’s the last swallow of air he has, dropping his head onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis kisses his neck keeps his hands on Harry’s bum to keep his hips moving past the exhaustion until he’s rubbed out every last aftershock.

For a moment he’s dead weight on top of Louis, but then he’s laboriously pushing himself up until he’s sitting back on his ankles, one of Louis’ legs still trapped beneath him. “Oh my god,” he mumbles, rubbing at his face with both hands. “Oh my god.”

“Y’alright there?” Louis’ words are half a tease because he just had an indirect part in Harry’s orgasm and that’s got a shit-eating grin a mile wide on Louis’ face. But there’s also a little tension in the inquiry, because the fact that he would possibly like to play the last ten minutes on an endless loop in his mind forever for the the rest of his life didn’t make him any less nervous that Harry might be less than enthused about the way things turned out.

But Harry, of course, is nothing but smiles when he drops his hands down to his thighs and looks at Louis. “Oh my god. I just came so hard. Did you feel that? Jesus.”

“You get so whiny and desperate when you come,” Louis answered, delighted. “Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Heyyyyy,” pouted Harry. “Did you just describe my first orgasm with you as ‘whiny’ and ‘desperate?’ Although I came in my pants so I guess there’s not much to be proud of all around.” He grimaces down at his crotch and then looks back up at Louis with an embarrassed blush. “That doesn’t happen a lot, I promise.”

“Wouldn’t care if it did,” Louis says, just for posterity’s sake.

“It’s _embarrassing,_ Lou!”

“Yeah, well happens to the best of us, love.” An idea starts to form in Louis’ mind and he doesn’t ask for permission before snaking a hand down the front of his own pants to wrap around his cock. Harry just looks at him in startled excitement. “Should I make us match, d’you think?” he asks as he starts to gently work his cock.

Harry’s eyes are glued to the place where Louis’ hand disappears beneath the fabric. “Fuck. Please.”

“Well then don’t just sit there. Kiss me, you fool.”

Harry's eager to obey, leaning forward and licking into Louis' mouth. He's so pleased because Louis' getting off to _him._ Louis bites at his bottom lip before soothing it with tongue and sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth. Harry moans at that and presses impossibly closer.

Louis' working over himself faster now, as fast as he can go still in the confines of his pants. Harry rests on of his hands over Louis' wrist, feeling the muscles tense as he strokes his cock. And that's just so _hot,_ he can't keep in another moan.

"Come on, Lou. Wanna see you come." Harry says pulling back just the slightest to watch where Louis' hand is working inside his pants.

Louis whines high in the back of his throat and swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, using the precum there to ease the slide of his hand. He chases after Harry's lips, but he's not really kissing anymore, just licking at Harry's lips and breathing heavily into his mouth.

Harry moves his mouth to Louis' neck and sucks a mark into the skin there, biting down after he's done. Louis whimpers at that and starts moving his hips, thrusting into his hand.

"I'm close. I think I'm gonna--" he starts and breaks off with a moan.

Harry licks up Louis' neck to his ear and says lowly, "Yeah, babe come on. Just think about how good it's gonna feel when you're inside me. Hot and tight." He nibbles on Louis' earlobe and just breathes hotly into his ear, eyes still focused on where Louis' hand is working himself over and moves his hand to rest over Louis'.

Louis clenches his eyes shut, his mouth falling open and body tensing as he spills over his hand. He works himself through it until he starts to feel too sensitive and pulls his hand out of his pants, Harry's hand dropping to his thigh. "That was. Good. Yes, good. I love you," he says when he's gotten his breathing to almost normal.

Harry giggles and rest his head on Louis' shoulder. "I love you, too. Yes. That was good." He wrinkles his nose when he shifts and says, "Uhm. Maybe we should change, though. This isn't that comfortable."

“Agreed. You’re lucky you’re cute, you know. I don’t intentionally come in my pants for just anyone.”

“Well I hope not,” Harry fires back with another giggle. “I hope it’s just for me.”

The words make Louis’ heart go all soft and he kisses Harry sweeter than he’s been able to all night. “Yeah, love. Just for you.”

New things might be scary but neither of them has to explain the fact that things are different now between them. There’s a wall that’s been torn down, a barrier between them vanished and a whole endless, exciting horizon before them. Technically they didn’t even touch each other, but it went without saying that this was the most intimate moment of their relationship and it was only the first of many.

They made sure to shout as much to the empty house as they cleaned themselves up and got back into bed, just for the satisfaction of hearing the walls throw back their confessions of love. They were almost asleep when Harry murmured that he couldn’t wait to do that again the next time they had the house to themselves.

Or in the morning. Or later tonight. They weren’t picky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a baby boyfriends kind of week innit? In all of the frenzy of fresh Larry happenings, remember to hold onto the glory that is tiny little baby boyfriends frantically getting off with each other because they're too in love to do any different (heart eyes emoji). Additionally, three cheers for setting and respecting limits that have nothing to do with your love or trust for your partner wooooo
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr  
> erikabearikuh | tumblr


	3. Facial Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes after a long, hard day of media bullshit, you just need to go home to the one you love and demonstrate exactly how much you love them. And if you come bearing gifts of fancy lube and pretty silk scarves it isn't going to hurt your cause.
> 
> TAGS: anal sex, light bondage, riding, bottom Harry, top Louis, facials, edging

It strikes Louis all the time how very much context matters, how depending on the company or the circumstance his entire outlook on a situation can change. Shopping, for example. By himself, or with the lads, shopping is fun. He's always loved it, and now he has more money than he knows what to do with so he can actually buy all of the things he sees and likes.

But shopping with El because Harry's been his lovely, flamboyant self lately and that just won't do? Louis would literally rather rip his eyeballs out.

It's nothing against Eleanor, he thinks as he trails after her in the department store, offering a halfhearted commentary as she browses. After four years of this, they’re actually quite close; they have to be, in order to put up with this mutually shitty situation without killing each other or blowing the whole thing. Eleanor is fine, it was the whole  "pretending to be straight while he’s madly in love with Harry" thing that gets to him.

"Smile, Lou, our photog is here," Eleanor says quietly with a smile that doesn't even come close to reaching her eyes, holding up a garment like she's talking about it instead of their publicity stunt.

The whole thing continues to make Louis feel nauseous, but he knows what he has to do. "Excellent," he answers in a murmur. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's alright."

"That's another 300 pounds in my pocket every time you do, so go for it."

She's not kidding at all but Louis laughs like it was a joke so it looks more natural when he leans in to kiss her. It's not the usual peck he tries to get away with, either. It's longer, a little deeper. Louis feels nothing. He considers letting his tongue dart out to make a proper show of it and he feels his stomach turn over in disgust.

"Careful, babe, you look a bit sick," Eleanor informs him when he pulls back.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not-"

"It's not me, I know. Not our first rodeo," he's gently reminded.

He likes Eleanor, he really does. It's just that having to kiss anyone other than the love of his life makes him willing to trade every platinum album he's ever gotten just to have it all go away.

"That's more enthusiasm than you usually have," Eleanor grins, voice kind. "What gives?"

"They have a fake article all written up and ready to leak. A fan account of Harry inviting her up to his hotel room and fucking her into the mattress." Louis rolls his eyes.

Eleanor snorts in unabashed derision.  _ "Harry?  _ Right, like that cupcake is fucking anyone into any mattresses."

"Well. Sometimes," Louis smirks, the cinema in his mind flickering to life with home movies of live wire nights and sore mornings. "He knows what he's doing well enough, that’s for sure. But he part they really messed up is when they described him as 'intense and passionate.'"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Never once has Harry fucked me without being a teasing, flirting little minx," Louis confides in the barest of whispers."That boy doesn't have a dominant bone in his body."

_ "That's _ the Harry I know!" Eleanor says fondly. Their faux dates often wound up here, with Louis talking about Harry. She's never seemed to mind- honestly it warms her heart to watch Louis gush about him with stars in his eyes or describe one of their nights together in explicit detail like it's a scene in a romance novel. She may, in fact, be the duo's biggest fan. "If only they knew about that time with the mirror,” she adds wickedly as she pretends to search through a rack of jeans. “They never would have pegged Harry as the dominant type."

"Toronto was some exceptional work," Louis assents smugly. The home movie changes and it’s a classic favorite this time.

They head towards checkout, making smalltalk with the cashier and holding hands in case she has any clue who they are and might wind up reporting on social media. As soon as they're away from ears, however, Eleanor squeezes their linked hands. "It makes you feel better to talk about him, doesn't it?"

She's right. The only disturbance in Louis' stomach is the butterflies he gets remembering the events of that Canadian hotel room. "Yeah. Much."

"Well then let's do something that'll make you think of your boy," she responds. "Just think how pleased your management will be if the photos they leak actually show you  _ happy." _

Louis pauses to take a look around them, searching for inspiration for something to remind him enough of Harry to make him smile for once. Candle shop, T-shirt shop, jewelry store... and a little boutique of overpriced luxury accessories.

"In here," Louis said at once, tugging their clasped hands with a wide grin. "I know just what I need."

..................... 

He was calling out into the house before the door was even properly shut behind him. “Harry, baby? I’m home, love. No need to pout anymore.”

“I’m not pouting,” Harry pouted immediately, but he’s on Louis like glue as soon as he enters the room. He’s wearing a tee shirt and briefs and melts into Louis the second they touch. “Just missed you, is all.”

“Go miss me on the couch,” Louis smirked after he’s caught Harry’s lips in a kiss. “I got you something today and I wanna show you.”

Harry’s eyes get all wide and sparkly the way they do when he’s full of mischief. “Did you stop by the sex shop on your way home again?” He grabs Louis’ hand excitedly and drags them both along to the couch, then plops down in the middle with Louis right beside him. “Out with it, then.”

“Not quite the sex shop,” Louis says regretfully as he pulls the boutique bag from behind his back. “I think you’ll like it, though.”

“Of course I will,” Harry replies at once, because a gift from Louis is already wonderful, regardless of what it is. When he reaches in the bag and pulls out a handful of silk, though, he croons in genuine delight. It’s three silk scarves, one navy blue with pink flowers, one cream with gold leaves, and one a shimmering emerald green. “They’re gorgeous, Lou, thank you.”

Louis accepts the kiss of gratitude and beams at his boyfriend. “I wanted to think about you, and this made me think about your pretty curls. And the green one matches your eyes.”

“Should I put it on?” Harry asked sweetly, reaching up to pull the plain black one from his brow.

A firm hand on his wrist stops him halfway, though, and Louis looks at him with a smirk. “I was thinking I could put it on you, actually,” he said quietly, tugging the green silk from Harry’s fingers. It isn’t Harry’s hair that he reaches for, though, but rather his wrists, first one and then the other until they’re pressed together before him, palms together like a prayer. Louis knots them together with practiced ease, not looking up at Harry’s face again until they’re secured. “Not too tight, love?”

“Perfect,” Harry murmurs dazedly, and the absentminded shift of his hips draws Louis’ attention downwards. Harry flushes when he realizes Louis can see that he’s already half hard. “The silk feels really nice on my skin,” he murmurs in explanation.

He needn’t have bothered, though, because Louis needs no excuse to reach down and palm at Harry’s crotch. The little satisfied noise it draws out of the younger boy gets muffled as Louis presses their lips together, and Harry mewls louder in answer. Louis places one hand at the back of Harry’s neck, holding him close, feeling the way that Harry’s bound wrists are trapped between their chests and smiling into the kiss.

“Should have taken your shirt off first,” he murmurs with amusement, breaking away to bite gently at Harry’s jaw. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make Harry purr. He turns them gently so that he’s laying on his back and Harry falls on top of him, clumsy without the use of his arms. Harry’s already pressing his mouth to Louis’ again with new urgency, but he pushes at Louis’ shirt insistently until Louis obliges and removes it.

“I missed you,” Harry whispers. He’s trying to use his hands as best he can given the restraints, trailing them awkwardly downward to pull at the fasten of Louis’ jeans. “I hate when you have to leave me. I hate when you have to be with her.”

The fly comes undone and Louis lifts his bum off the couch so Harry can shuffle around and work his trousers and pants off and toss them on the floor. “I was thinking about you, though. Just about you.” Harry dips his head without an answer and moves to take Louis into his mouth, but a tug on his curls stops him. “No. Up here, babe. I want to take care of you.”

It takes a little persuasion, because Louis is lying naked on the couch and Harry’s jaw is almost aching from how badly he wants to feel Louis in the back of his throat, but eventually he lets Louis work the briefs off of his hips and sits on Louis’ chest as the nudges of those small hands indicate. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and rests the tip on his bottom lip. “You’re the only one I’d ever touch like this, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, Lou, I know.” Harry wants to push his hips forward every time Louis moves his mouth, but he waits patiently until Louis surges forward and groans at the sensation. “Fuck,” he says simply as Louis moves his head back and forth to work Harry’s length. He’s got his cheeks hollowed and he’s even more of a vision than usual, face starting to flush from effort.

Harry wants to take Louis’ face in both of his hands and hold on, but the fabric binding him only lets him reach down and run the back of his hand over one of Louis’ stubbly cheeks. He barely has time to register how nice the roughness feels before the angle is changing as Louis turns his head, and suddenly the skin of Louis’ cheek bulging out obscenely as he runs the tip of Harry’s cock along the inside. On the outside Harry can feel the motion on the back of his hand, and his fingers flare out reflexively like he’ll be able to feel Louis more if he tries. He must move his hips, too, because Louis tenses around him and gags before pulling off a little.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” Harry apologizes at once, pulling his hips back to ensure Louis has room to breathe.

Louis pulls him right back, though. “No, it’s okay. Fuck my mouth, yeah?” He gives Harry no time to reply, just sinks back onto his cock and moves his hand around to cup Harry’s bum and push it forward so that his cock moves further back into Louis’ throat.

It doesn’t take more than a few halfhearted thrusts for Harry to get fully on board with this plan, falling forward clumsily so that his hands are on the arm of the couch on one side of Louis’ head to support his weight. Ordinarily he’d be worried about whether it was too much for Louis, but the man beneath him was humming so enthusiastically every time Harry’s cock cut off his breath that Harry couldn’t have any doubt.

And he had more important things to focus on, anyways. Like the way Louis was pushing three fingers into his mouth and urging him to suck, then bringing them down between Harry’s thighs and push them in one by one, letting the rock of his hips as he fucked into Louis’ mouth drive the fingers in and out in the same rhythm. Every so often Louis will curve his fingers a bit and tease them across Harry’s prostate and the poor boy’s breath would stutter, cock twitching in response.

After a few minutes Harry feels a tap on his thigh and he pulls back at once until his cock slips free of Louis’ lips. “You okay?” he asks urgently.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis replies, wiping spit off of the corner of his mouth with a grin. “Just can’t tell you to ride my cock with my mouth full of yours.”

He’s got three fingers pressing hard on Harry’s prostate and they both watch as precome drips out onto Louis’ chest. “Yes. Please,” Harry manages to respond. He closes his eyes for just a second to clear his head of the sight of Louis’ swollen lips, but snaps them open when he hears a little click and finds Louis opening a bottle of lube. “Where the hell did that come from?” he laughed as Louis pulled his fingers from inside Harry and slicked his hand up. “Are we keeping lube in the sofa cushions now?”

“That’s an idea. But no, I just wasn’t entirely truthful when I said I hadn’t stopped by the sex shop, so this came from that bag.” Those blue eyes are sparkling with mischief. “Routine shopping only, though. We needed more of this lube that heats up. And there’s more strawberry in the bag, too, couldn’t have us getting low on your favorite. Will you help me get my kit off?”

Harry climbs off him to oblige, feeling a fondness spark in his belly that quickly gets overwhelmed by a bonfire of desire as Louis works the lube over his cock and hisses at the sensation. “Oh, fuck, that’s good,” he groans, breath uneven in his chest. He’s laid out all naked and fucking up into his fist a bit while Harry stands by and watches with his cock hard and his hands tied. “Come on, then,” Louis instructed playfully with a jerk of his head. “I’ve had your cock in my mouth for the last ten minutes, it’s not like I need anything more than that to be ready.”

It’s the truth- he’s just as hard as Harry is, if that’s even possible. That makes Harry’s smile widen as he throws one leg over Louis to straddle his hips. For a moment he forgets that his hands are bound and loses his balance, ending up with his hands smacking onto Louis chest but hips, at least, exactly where they’re supposed to be. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “Everything’s harder when you can’t use your hands.”

“Everything, eh?” Louis flicks Harry’s cock gently and while the boy is squirming at the sharp sensation he lines up at Harry’s entrance, grabs his hips, and pulls him down until they’re flush against each other.

Even with all of the prep such a sudden thrust right at first probably should have hurt, but all Harry can feel is waves of pleasure and  _ heat. _ It’s like a tingling that spreads across his skin wherever they touch, making him gasp and his body shudder even more than he usually does at the feel of Louis inside of him. He takes a moment to adjust and then starts to move up and down on Louis’ cock, nails digging into the skin beneath his fingertips at the hot drag.

Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand, and Harry moans, not only at the feel of a hand working his length but also at the fact that there’s still lube on Louis’ hand from where he slicked himself up and now Harry’s cock is being warmed, too. “I’m not going to last,” he warns, no hint of teasing in his tone. He can already feel tension in his gut, as he rocks back and forth between fist and cock, everything warm and tingling and tight.

“You’ll be fine,” Louis replied calmly. “I’ll just keep you right here. Make you wait a bit, yeah?”

Harry could scream with frustration because now, of all times, Louis is going to edge him? Now, when every sensation happening in the general vicinity of his thighs is perfect and there’s silk wrapped tight around his wrists?  _ Now _ he’s going to tease?

That appears to be precisely Louis’ plan, because he’s watching Harry’s body for all the cues, twisting his wrist around the cock in his hand until Harry feels like he’s just about to teeter over into orgasm and then gripping the base tightly until Harry’s pleasure backs down. This happens over and over again as Harry grits his teeth and keeps picking up his hips and dropping them down to fuck himself senseless on Louis, until there are waves of need rolling through Harry at the slightest touch and he whines, deep and desperate. “Louis, I’m not kidding, I can’t- I  _ need _ to come.”

“Shh, just one more, baby,” Louis crooned. “Once more for me, yeah? I love seeing you on the edge, love seeing you all fucked out like this-”

He’s still working Harry’s cock as he talks, and Harry’s so boneless at this point that it might be nothing more than a deep inhale that changes the angle at which he moves his hips but suddenly Louis’ cock is pressing on his prostate even harder than before and Harry has just enough time to shout  _ fuck! _ before he’s coming hard and hyperventilating at the feel of his warm cock pulsing and the rest of him clenching around Louis all at once.

When the high starts to fade, Harry’s muscles relax in relief and he realizes he’d had every muscle in his body tensed until right then. Now he’s light as a feather, floaty and free and happy as he’s ever been. He opens his eyes and finds Louis smirking beneath him with Harry’s come all over his face and neck. “Fuck,” he repeats in a mumble, a blush settling on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I didn’t mean to- fuck.”

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis just replies with a lick of his lips, reaching his clean hand up to wipe around his eyes so he can blink them open. “You’re so fucking gorgeous when you come. And bouncing on my cock like that, oh my god.”

“Sorry for the unintentional facial, then,” Harry murmured, leaning forward. Louis is still inside of him, but if he bends just so he can still flick his tongue out and lap up the come on Louis’ cheek. “Would have warned you if you weren’t keeping me so close,” he teased as he continued cleaning Louis’ face like one kitten grooming another.

“Might have pushed a little too far on the edging,” Louis admits with a breathy laugh. “I never mind getting to have your cum on my face, though.”

Harry leans back, reseating himself more fully on Louis' cock and making a pleased little noise as it brushes up against his prostate even though he's only just come. "You can keep going," he offers pleasantly. “I’m not sure- I don’t think I can do it myself just now, but-”

“You’ve done enough of the work for me,” Louis said roughly, trapping Harry’s mouth in a kiss. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and sits up, tipping them backwards so that Harry flops back onto the couch looking up at Louis with his bound wrists trapped between their chests. “I missed you so freaking bad today,” he says quietly with an experimental roll of his hips. “My gorgeous boy.”

Harry whimpers at that and brushes his fingertips the best he can across Louis' chest. "I missed you, too," he says looking up at Louis with a shy smile on his face. 

Louis smiles back at him before rolling his hips again, just a little; he doesn't want to make this unpleasant for Harry. Harry's not having it, though. He wraps his legs around Louis' waist, locking his ankles at the base of Louis' spine, and pushes at him a bit with his heels until Louis gets the point. 

Still not wanting to make his baby uncomfortable, Louis slowly pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in just as slow. He keeps that pace going until Harry starts to fidget and the push of his heels gets more insistent.

Louis leans down and licks his way into Harry's mouth, the kiss quickly turning dirty. He picks up the pace of his hips and starts driving into Harry hard and fast, the slap of their skin echoing in the room. Louis can feel Harry's cock starting to harden,again, against his stomach and moans into the kiss, pulling away just to suck kisses into Harry's neck. 

Harry's wiggling beneath him now, whimpering every now and then at the oversensitivity, but not wanting Louis to stop because it feels so good. He tries to grab at Louis, wants to dig his nails in, but the scarf makes it nearly impossible, so he settles for locking his hands together and starts fucking himself back into Louis. 

Louis grunts "close" into his neck and pulls back with a nip to the skin there. He grabs onto the arm of the couch with one hand and lifts Harry's hips with the other, getting a better angle and more leverage at the same time. As he turns his head into his arm to get his fringe out of his face, Harry giggles the tiniest bit before audibly snapping his mouth shut. 

"Why are you laughing?" Louis asks bemusedly, slowing his hips just a bit. 

Harry brings his bound hands up and gently wipes at the underside of Louis' jaw with one of his thumbs before sucking it into his mouth, looking up coyly at Louis. "There was some of m' come on your face still," he says shyly. He drops his hands back down between their chests and stops his movements, looking down and blushing. 

Louis stills his hips and props himself up on his elbows, cradles Harry's face with his hands. "What's wrong, baby?" He asks gently. 

"I just- kind of embarrassing, yeah? I didn't mean to do that." Harry looks so sheepish about it, and Louis doesn't like that. It wasn't that big of a deal. If he’s being honest, he thought it was hot to know that he was keeping Harry so close that he accidentally came on Louis’ face, but he doesn't want the poor boy to feel bad. 

"I honestly didn't mind, love. What’s gonna bring your pretty smile back?" he asks with a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose. 

Harry crinkles his nose a bit but smiles nonetheless. "Uhm," he starts then clears his throat. "You could, y'know, come on my face, maybe?" He says-asks. 

Louis is  _ so _ okay with that. "Yeah, baby, I would love that. You sure that's what you want?" 

Harry nods so fast he dislodges Louis' hands from his face. "Please, yeah. I want you to." 

Louis mumbles in agreement, then kisses him sweetly on the lips. He pulls out of Harry and straddles his stomach and Harry's looking up at him and he looks so breathtaking, so  _ beautiful _ , Louis knows he's not gonna last long; he was close as it is. 

"You ready?" He asks. At Harry's nod he licks his hand and starts to stroke himself, fast and in a tight fist. Harry's got his hands above his head, still bound together, and he looks so vulnerable, so open, and so lovely. 

Louis fists his free hand in Harry's curls and yanks the slightest bit just to hear the moan that escapes Harry's mouth. Instead of closing his mouth, Harry leaves his mouth open and sticks his tongue out like he's just  _ waiting _ to taste Louis. 

That's what does it. Louis turns his head to bite down into his own bicep, silencing his moan, as he comes all over his fist and Harry's face; his tongue, his lips, his cheeks, and even a bit on his neck. 

After he's got his breathing back in order and he's too sensitive to keep going, he flops down next to Harry. He keeps his hand fisted in Harry's hair and props himself up on the other as he goes about licking Harry clean. 

Harry keeps his mouth open until Louis slides his tongue along Harry's and into his mouth, feeding him his cum. They pass it back and forth between their mouths until Harry sucks on Louis' tongue and pulls back. He makes a show out of swallowing before dropping his joined hands around Louis' neck, carding his fingers through Louis' hair. 

Louis lets go of Harry's hair and snakes his hand between the two of them. He teases his fingers along Harry's hard cock, "You gonna come again for me?" 

The whimper and thrust of his hips is enough of an answer for Louis. He works his hand over Harry quick, thumbs at the tip to make the slide easier. He twists his hands on the upstroke a few times before Harry tenses beneath him and comes again. 

Louis kisses Harry slowly as he comes down from his orgasm before untangling himself from Harry's limbs. He reaches over to the coffee table and snags a few tissues to clean off Harry's stomach, tossing them to the floor; he very much ignores Harry's grumbly, "I'm not cleaning that up." 

Louis unties the scarf from Harry's wrist, but doesn't get to take it very far because Harry's snatching it back and worrying the fabric between his fingers mumbling about how soft it is all the while. 

"You wanna shower now or later?" 

"Later," Harry says. Louis' not going to complain, so he flops down next to Harry and rests his head on his chest, reaching up to tangle their fingers together. "Thank you," Harry says softly. 

"Of course, baby. Anything." Louis places a kiss to one of the birds on Harry's chest before laying his head back down. "You’re not going to dump me off the couch if I take a nap on you, right?" 

Harry giggled a little. "Love you, Lou." 

Louis hums against Harry's skin and moves in as close as he can. There’s a little tickle of silk on his arm as Harry continues to work the smooth fabric with his fingers like a child with a blankie. He might even manage to mumble, “I love you more” before he’s fast asleep, but either way, he’s pretty sure Harry could never doubt that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors urge you not to look at your calendar. Should you choose to disobey, the authors urge you to understand that they are spiritually connected and that when one enters a writing slump, they both do. Finally, the authors beg you to be merciful and to accept these boys' orgasms as a token of their apology and know that you are ardently loved.
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr  
> erikabearikuh | tumblr


End file.
